Chemical Abstract 98:55321j of Nov. Reol.Polim. Mater Vses; Simp Reol 11th (USSR) discloses that it is known to graft styrene onto polyisoprene. The abstract does not suggest any commercial use for the resulting polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,415 issued Dec. 18, 1979 to Bemmels, assigned to Johnson & Johnson discloses an aqueous based adhesive composition based on latices of polyisoprene, copolymers of butadiene and isoprene, and natural rubber. The tackifier is added as a solution in an organic solvent. Thus, the adhesives of Bemmels are not solvent free. More importantly, such adhesives have a low shear value. Attempts to increase the cohesive strength of the adhesive by increasing the gel content of the polymer tends to result in low tack. In short, there is a properties limitation for latices of random polymers. Applicant has discovered that some of these deficiencies may be overcome by grafting a thermoplastic onto a polyisoprene base polymer.